


Сводник 3

by Kahel



Series: Сводник [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен хотел бы свидание с Джаредом, но начальство нашло ему другое задание на вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сводник 3

Дженсен искренне не понимал, зачем ему идти на этот прием. Он работал в этой компании не больше двух недель, а новичков, да еще и в должности начинающих экономистов обычно не приглашали на неформальные слеты королей автопрома. 

\- Не пойми неправильно, - без обидняков сказал мистер Халстберри. – Но я хочу, чтоб хоть раз было не стыдно представлять своих подчиненных конкурентам. В прошлый раз Корри приперся на званый обед с мятом сером костюме, синем галстуке и потно блестел своей мордой на всех фотографиях. Представлю тебя, как нашего самого перспективного работника.

Корри, то есть мистер Ланберг, был ведущим экономистом фирмы и дженсовым непосредственным начальником. Так что ситуация казалась еще более неприятной. 

\- Черт, Дженсен, ты правда меня так выручишь? – С порога начал мистер Ланберг. – Ненавижу эти сборища напыщенных козлов, которые постоянно собираются, чтобы посверкать своими бриллиантовыми запонками и поупражняться в пустых разговорах.

Так что Дженсену после работы пришлось спешно выбирать костюм, большинство которых так и не были разобраны после переезда, заплатить двойную цену в химчистке за немедленную работу и отписаться смской Джареду, что сегодня допоздна очень занят.

  
Прием проходил в главном салоне Дженерал Моторс, и Дженсен, пожалуй, впервые встречал мероприятие на высшем уровне, где женщин не было вообще. Холеные яркие женщины в сверкающих украшениях, где сопровождающие их мужчины были лишь фоном в своих черных смокингах – вот что такое прием со звездами масс медиа. Здесь же, среди помостов со сверкающими автомобилями, толкалась толпа мужчин – все одинаково в черном, все одинаково скучны.  
  
Мистер Халстберри постоянно представлял его каким-то своим друзьям и конкурентам. Но после вступительной, совершенно безэмоциональной несмотря на явные репетиции, главного менеджера устроителей, был отпущен с напутствиями не перепивать шампанского и покровительственным хлопком по плечу.   
  
Дженсен как раз приметил себе тихий уголок за баром, где можно было бы тихонько переждать час-полтора, а потом сбежать домой, как почувствовал чужие руки на своей талии.

\- Джаред! – Вот уж кого он точно не ожидал тут видеть.

\- Я глазам своим не поверил, думал обознался. Ты что здесь делаешь?

\- Я от фирмы. Ну, ты знаешь – обязательно кто-то должен прийти и сделать вид, что ему очень интересно и все нравиться. А вот что здесь делаешь ты?

\- Я встречался с Риком, это главный инженер на производстве. Мы с ним обсуждали улучшения в моторе моей детки. 

  
Оказалось, у Джареда есть машина, точнее МАШИНА его мечты, собранная по заказу самим Риком. Оказалось, в этом павильоне есть даже терраса, на которую никто не выходит, и можно было просто стоять там и общаться. Прием они покинули вместе, слишком увлеченные друг другом, чтобы думать о приличиях, и медленно пошли вдоль не стихающих улиц ночного города. В какой-то момент Джаред схватил его за руку и затащил в темный проход меж двух офисных зданий. 

\- Весь вечер ждал возможности, - просто сказал Джаред, прижимая Дженсена к стене, и поцеловал, навалившись сразу всем весом.

Где-то справа от них шумела улица, проезжали машины, изредка проходили люди, а Дженсен, как малолетний пацан, терся стояком о бедро Джареда, выгибался под его руками и глушил стоны в поцелуях.

\- Нафиг два месяца…

\- Что? – Не понял Джаред, и уставился на него расфокусированными глазами.

\- Ничего, - хмыкнул Дженсен и быстро поцеловал, тут же отстраняясь и выпутываясь из объятий. – Поехали ко мне?  
  
***

В такси они сидели максимально далеко друг от друга. И не разговаривали. И даже старались не смотреть, потому что Дженсена совсем не прельщала мысль устраивать шоу для водителя. 

Выходя из такси, Джаред сразу потянулся за поцелуем, но приветствие консьержа его остановило. Дженсен не сдержал ухмылки, потому что Джаред выглядел как ребенок, у которого отобрали кусок праздничного пирога. В уже закрывающиеся двери лифта протиснулась миссис Шелби, соседка Дженсена, и Джаред – довольно предсказуемо, надо сказать – разочарованно застонал.

В квартире его сразу прижали к входной двери, и от поцелуя подогнулись колени. Джаред врывался в рот языком, кусал за нижнюю губу и вновь толкался языком. Руки его шарили по всему телу – беспорядочно, будто и сам не знали, за что ухватиться первым. И урчал так, что Дженсен обязательно вспомнил бы, как Джаред ел мясо, но остатки разума уходили на попытки раздеться. 

Как только Дженсен смог расстегнуть ширинку, и пробраться к Джареду рукой в трусы, он тут же разорвал поцелуй, перетек на колени, ткнулся в пах носом, губами задевая яица сквозь хлопок трусов, и просто стал тяжело дышать. Джаред был огромен, Джаред был горяч и пах мускусом так, что совершенно невозможно было оторваться. Они раньше даже до петтинга сквозь штаны не доходили, и Дженсен не мог поверить, что добровольно от всего этого отказывался.

Джареду, видимо, надоело ждать, пока Дженсен намедитирует на его пах, и толкнулся вперед, подстегивая Дженсена к продолжению. Он только забыл, что Дженсен и так был практически втиснут в дверь. Хорошая, качественная дверь, судя по звуку, с которым Дженсен ударился о нее затылком.

\- О Боже, ты в порядке? – Джаред проклинал себя, но даже переживая за Дженсена, не мог от него отойти и на пол шага, чтобы удостовериться.

\- Да, нормально все, но нам, пожалуй, стоит перейти в спальню. 

\- Да, спальню… - Согласился Джаред, но потом Дженсен поднялся с колен, и его распухшие, покрасневшие от поцелуев губы просто просили их снова облизать. Спальня находилась на втором этаже, и к ней вела совершенно дурацкая лестница, стеклянные ступеньки которой были слишком узкими, чтобы можно было остановиться на них сразу двоим и продолжить тискаться. Зато кровать в спальне компенсировала все прежние неудобства – широкая, длинная, и без лишних выступающих деревянных краев по бокам, так что Дженсена можно было без опаски на нее толкнуть, и быстренько стянуть с себя остатки одежды. 

Дженсен ждал его в той же позе, в которой упал на кровать – ноги раскинуты в стороны, локтем опираясь на матрас, вторая рука так и лежала вдоль тела, а глаза мутным от страсти взглядом внимательно следили за Джаредом.  
  
Джаред знал, что выглядит хорошо, но сил демонстрировать себя не было никаких, и на Дженсене все еще оставались трусы и один носок. 

Красивый, совершенный Дженсен с нежной кожей, плоским животом и узкими бедрами, с расфокусированным взглядом. Потерявшийся в ощущениях Дженсен, который мог только стонать и тянуться беспорядочно к Джареду руками. Дженсен, с выбритым полностью пахом и разведенными невозможно далеко друг от друга ногами. Джаред хотел облизать его всего, но увидев пах, забыл все прошлые планы. Кожа под губами была нежной и очень мягкой, совершенно не пигментированной, будто Дженсену до сих пор было 15. Джаред толкнулся на пробу языком и услышав долгий протяжный стон, с нескрываемым энтузиазмом продолжил. Он облизывал, толкался языком как можно глубже, чтоб потом долго водить самым кончиком по входу, дразня. И вновь врываться, слушая Дженсовы стоны, чувствуя, как под руками напрягаются мышцы.

\- Дженсен, смазка! 

Но Дженсен, потерянный в ощущениях, посмотрел на него бессмысленным взглядом и вновь откинулся назад, потянувшись рукой к своему члену. Джаред руку перехватил и сжал покрепче, вновь привлекая внимание.

\- Дженсен, мне нужна смазка. Сейчас. Потому что иначе я тебе вставлю по собственной слюне, -Дженсен только чаще задышал и согласно закивал головой, видимо ему сейчас было уже совсем все равно. – Нет, Дженсен, смазка! Где смазка? 

В итоге смазку и презервативы Джаред нашел сам в самом ожидаемом месте - в прикроватной тумбочке. Но подготовить Дженсена толком не смог – руки и так тряслись, а член уже просто взрывался. Да и Дженсен своими стонами и полубезумными движениями не в такт только саботировал действия, призванные, в принципе, облегчить жизнь именно ему.

После первого толчка пришлось остановиться, хотя Дженсен явно был против, но пришлось - иначе все бы слишком быстро закончилось. А потом Дженсен выгнулся дугой, закидывая ноги Джареду на плечи и практически надеваясь на его член, и Джаред сорвался с нейтралки сразу на последнюю передачу.

Забавно, Джареду всегда представлялось, что Дженсен довольно сдержан в постели, и обязательно все комментирует с легким сарказмом. Потому что Дженсен до сегодняшнего дня примерно так себя и вел – не поддавался даже на самые откровенные ласки и заигрывания. А оказалось, что на разговоры в постели он не способен в принципе – вон как сразу вело, возбуждая своим неприкрытым желанием еще больше.

Целоваться больше не получалось, потому что Дженсен откинул голову назад, упираясь макушкой в матрас, и часто-часто дышал открытым ртом. Зато в таком положении перед Джаредом оказалась его шея и ключицы – Дженсену придется ходить в водолазках или с шарфиками, хотя, возможно, у него есть тональный крем. В любом случае, им обоим сейчас было все равно – оргазм подступал, Дженсен стонал, не прекращая, на одной ноте, Джаред двигался и двигался, вбивался членом куда-то невероятно глубоко, и впивался зубами Дженсену в плечо.  
  


Дженсен уснул сразу, как только Джаред аккуратно снял его ноги со своих плеч. Уснул прям так, с еще не опавшим членом, с согнутыми ногами и каплями спермы на животе. Джаред было посомневался, захочет ли Дженсен видеть его здесь с утра, но потом посмотрел на расслабленное дженсово лицо и решил, что и с этим тоже разбираться будет завтра. В любом случае, уходить он надолго отсюда не собирался, только если Дженсена перевезти к себе.


End file.
